


Rivalry

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Dad - Freeform, Extortion, Gen, Mom - Freeform, Rivalry, Tantrum, game, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games children play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) (homework) prompt #07: Competition.

“Please, mom! A lot of kids at school has one.”

“I don’t think so. This killect is very expensive.” I tried reasoning with her though I knew it was useless. She was in the worst possible age.

“It’s Kinect!” she shouted in exasperation and groaned. “You purposely want to make me look uncool?”

“Look, we can talk about this. Christmas is…”

“It’s July, mom. You will forget by Christmas and I want it now. I guess I will just ask dad. I’m sure he will be happy to buy it for me.” She stomped away.

Touché! This was getting ridiculous.


End file.
